Le fond de tes yeux
by Maellia
Summary: Sasuke est partit à l'apogée de l'amitié qui le liait à Naruto et Sakura. Naruto vit alors un bonheur complet, il est avec Sakura, celle qu'il a toujours aimé, et est devenu Hokage sans peine. Mais ses actes passés viennent voiler le futur.
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto Uchiwa était absente. Elle ne sentait pas la chaleur avec laquelle ses amis parlaient. Elle ne sentait pas les lueurs des fiers chandeliers sur sa joue. Elle ne sentit pas la chaste main de son mari lui caresser la cuisse. Elle ne vit pas son fils, le plus jeune Sasuke Uchiwa qui en profita pour s'enfuir dans la belle nuit avec la jeune et fraiche Sakura Haruno. Si elle l'avait vu, jamais son précieux fils ne se serait conduit comme cela. C'était certes le plus jeune, bien qu'il ait déjà atteint l'âge de raison, mais il n'en demeurait pas non plus le plus bête. Son grand frère, à peine plus vieux que lui, regarda avec candeur la fuite de son jeune frère. Après l'avoir suivi des yeux, Itachi prit son grand verre à pied, et bu le vin rouge qu'il y avait dedans. Il se leva, et embrassa stoïquement sa mère sur le bas de la joue. Son père le regarda avec ses petits yeux noirs autoritaires, avant de détourner son regard vers ses invités. Quand Sasuke avait aperçu sa jolie amie à la fenêtre, il n'avait pas hésité à sortir discrètement des jupons de la nappe blanche couverte d'argenterie, entourée de gens inutiles à son bonheur personnel. Il ouvrit la grande fenêtre en poussant l'amat de rideau qui cachait le dehors. Il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille, et l'entraina dans la nuit en embrassant ses fraiches épaules.

C'est bien la femme qui fait ce qu'est l'homme. Elle le façonne, et c'est au creux de ses cuisses que l'homme nait. On dit que l'homme fut créé à la base de la chair des hanches d'une seule et unique femme. On dit aussi que celle-ci l'a rendu malade d'amour et de jalousie, et qu'avec fougue et passion, il assassina sa génitrice.

Itachi avait disparu à la mort de sa mère. Il laissa Sasuke et son père s'accuser injustement mutuellement. Fugaku ne se consola pas de la mort de sa tendre épouse, du fait qu'il l'aimait, et ce, bien plus que ses propres enfants. Il ne pouvait contenir le regret de n'avoir eu que des fils. Il aurait voulu avoir une jolie petite poupée, au cœur tendre. Il nourrissait le profond désir d'avoir une fille, une parfaite représentation de sa femme. Elle aurait fait perdurer la vision de son épouse, tout en l'enjolivant dans une sorte de jeunesse et de candeur. Quant à Sasuke, même si les accusations de son père pesaient sur ses épaules, il continuait d'aimer de tout son cœur Sakura Haruno. Il la faisait entrer peu souvent chez lui de crainte que son père n'insultât sa bien-aimée. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Fugaku, haute autorité dans la maisonnée familiale, n'acceptait plus la présence d'aucunes femmes, aussi belles et douces furent-elles. Sakura été peinée secrètement de cette haine mal avisée, mais quoi qu'il en fût, la famille de Sasuke ne valait pas l'amour de Sasuke lui-même. Mais si la femme crée l'homme, puisant dans sa force intérieure, parfois allant mourir pour lui donner la vie, parfois elles peuvent aussi se révéler être de véritable cœur de chiennes. Sakura avait un ami. Très proche certes, mais toujours était-il qu'il restait un ami. Aussi, Sasuke était maladivement jaloux de cet homme. Cet homme avait réussi à donner une famille d'adoption à Sakura, chose qu'il était incapable de faire. De plus, Sasuke était de ses hommes qui reste de marbre, même sous le chaleureux des baisers. Hors, Naruto Uzumaki, à ce jour ami intime de Sakura Haruno, détenait une fraicheur tiède qu'il faisait partager jours comme nuits à son amie. Sa jalousie le poussa à devenir lui aussi ami de Naruto Uzumaki. Partout on les disait « rois ». Leurs noms étaient connus de tous, et leurs amitiés étaient choyées partout où ils allaient. C'était le trio d'amis, le plus aimant, le plus bienveillant de Konoha. Mais alors que l'amour de Sasuke et de Sakura grandissait à l'ombre de la jalousie et de l'hypocrisie, ce dernier, au printemps, partit. C'est à cette occasion que Sakura et Naruto s'aimèrent dans le plus fortifié des secrets. On dit que le trio d'amis avaient eu une vie qui retraçait toutes les passes qu'une vie humaine peut avoir : Du cri de rage d'un amant blessé, aux pleurs d'une femme déchirée.


	2. Chapter 2

La main de la jeune femme passa sur les blés encore verts. Elle en attrapait parfois quelques-uns pour sentir la tendresse sur main blanche. Les doux embruns caressaient la plaine révélant ainsi les milles teintes du blé encore frais. Le soleil embrassa le plateau et le ciel s'obscurcit. La jeune femme s'arrêta, baissa son regard, et dans une infinie lenteur gracieuse, elle s'agenouilla, et s'allongea sur la terre encore chaude du soleil d'après-midi. Le jeune homme, aux cheveux d'or, la prit dans ses bras et lui baisa le front. Naruto avait réussi, il était devenu Hokage, et même le plus jeune, depuis son père, il avait une femme aimante, la plus belle qu'il soit à Konoha. Son royaume gagnait dans la prospérité, une nouvelle puissance. Mais Konoha, pays prospère, vivait dans le secret. Car il n'eut pas longtemps, une grande personne, Sasuke Uchiwa, qui trahit son plus grand ami, et le laissa, seul. Mais l'affaire était plus que trouble, puisque à la disparition du plus jeune des fils des Uchiwa, le seul membre restant, Fugaku, disparut lui aussi, dans les plus brefs délais suivant. L'on n'avait pas oublié non plus le temps, ou Sakura eut deux amants. La peur qu'exerçait Naruto, avait engendré un silence commun terrifiant. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à que l'ombre du soir n'embrase la plaine. Une personne vint à leur rencontre, et leur conseilla de rentrer. On les mena jusqu'à chez eux, ils mangèrent, se regardant l'un l'autre, scrutant chacun le fond des yeux de l'autre.

Il faisait froid dans leur chambre. Les draps, qui n'avaient pas été remis, n'avaient gardés aucune chaleur des ébats de la veille. Naruto s'assit sur son lit, et tendit la main vers son amante. Elle posa sa main blanche sur l'épaule de son mari, tandis qu'il étreignit ses hanches en l'entrainant vers lui. Il bascula en arrière, s'étendant un peu plus sur les draps de soie noirs. Ils s'aimèrent dans les draps froids ténébreux, avec force, peinés par l'habitude de s'aimer chaque soir dans des draps aussi froids que la mort.

L'aurore vint embrasser le lit des deux amants. Naruto posa sa tête sur la fine poitrine de sa femme et entoura sa taille de son bras.

« Ne repenses-tu pas aux jours d'avant ? Ceux où il n'y avait que toi, Sasuke et moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, fatigué de la nuit passée.

Sakura le regarda, inerte, maintenue au lit par le poids de Naruto.

« Parfois. » Lui répondit-elle à voix basse.

« Il te manque ? »

« Pas plus qu'à toi, je suppose » Dit-elle en relevant un peu la tête, tandis que Naruto se releva pour s'assoir.

« Et s'il revenait, tu m'aimerais toujours ? » Questionna-t-il, incertain.

Sakura le regarda, l'étreignit, en embrassant le haut de sa tête avant de s'en aller, emportant avec elle l'un des draps de soie.

En amont, derrière les frontières du pays du feu, la masculine silhouette d'une personne se releva. L'homme s'était baissé pour arracher quelques brins d'herbes. Il les frotta dans sa main gantée de noir, et les lâcha. La femme derrière lui, le regarda silencieusement avant d'aller à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main blanche sur son épaule, et jeta ses yeux de panthère dans ceux de velours du jeune homme. Il ne lui offrit aucun regard en retour et lui demanda simplement de le laisser seul un moment. La jeune femme se retira respectueusement, tête baissée, et rejoignit ses compagnons plus loin dans la vallée. Sasuke prit peine à écouter sa coéquipière s'en aller, et quand il estima qu'elle fût assez éloignée, il descendit vers son ancien village : Konoha.

La vie des rois de Konoha était façonnée de dorée. Leurs vies respiraient avec exaltation toutes les passions, pour la plupart interdites tant elles sont exubérantes. Chaque soirs, avant de s'enlacer dans des draps de soie, Naruto oubliait les malheurs qu'on tous les dirigeants quand il s'agit de maitriser l'économie de leur pays branlant. Naruto avaient toutes les peines du monde à s'égayer devant l'audacieux spectacle qui prenait vie sous ses yeux. Les coupes en argent débordaient de vin fort, plutôt noir que rouge. La table étaient si chargée de mets délicieux, qu'ils ravissaient l'éclat de la vaisselle d'argent. Le pays du feu étant, durant l'été, écrasé par la force solaire. Le village, durant ses mois les plus chauds se plaisait à engager les filles divines du village voisin. Le village du Sable, avec qui Konoha partageait certaine frontière, possédait les plus belles et envoutantes danseuses. Leurs corps dorés se mouvaient et ondulaient, s'enroulant tels des serpents autour des gardes qui se laissaient approcher. Naruto gardait les yeux baissés, clos ou rivé sur Sakura. Aujourd'hui, ou le soleil avait été encore plus haut, et ou la chaleur avait été si intense, la danse des divines princesses de Suna avaient été particulièrement regardée.

En effet, seul Shikamaru Nara n'avait pas crié le scandale quand la princesse Temari fit son entrée, seule, en enchainant quelques pirouettes avec souplesses dans la grande salle. Il était trop occupé à regarder le corps baigné de lumière de la jeune femme onduler. Il ne demanda rien de plus à regarder la jeune femme danser, perché au bout de ses interminables jambes couleur soleil. D'autres danseuses la rejoignirent en un mouvement uniforme, mais la princesse, bien que les autres soit de pareilles beautés, demeurait la plus belle de toutes. Et enfin quand le spectacle toucha à sa fin, une nuée de sable fine vint agrémenter le ballet, afin de lui donner une certaine esthétique sûrement venue du pays des Sables lui-même : Gaara. Shikamaru se leva, applaudit, et s'inclina bien bas face à la princesse qui ne bougea pas sous les insultes dites à voix basses dans les rangs des dirigeants du village caché. Naruto se leva, ouvrit ses bras, et s'avança vers son jeune ami. Celui-ci eut du mal à répondre à ce geste purement affectif, et se contenta de passer sa main dans le dos du blond.

La lourde porte qui gardait la salle close s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre une jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient noirs, presque scintillants. Ses doigts, ainsi que ses ongles avaient été blanchis par la poussière de la terre. Ses cheveux marron lui donnaient une allure presque féline, et son regard assurait que son sang était celui d'une louve. Elle portait fièrement une lance à la pointe d'or au creux d'une de ces mains. Son arme claqua sur le plancher avant de s'abaisser. Naruto quitta son ami, et rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Tenten ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda t'il en la guidant hors de la pièce une main dans le dos.

« Je suis certaine qu'un intrus est à Konoha, et Kiba affirme qu'une odeur étrangère s'est infiltrée dans le village. » Répondit-elle, d'un ton élevé.

« C'est sûrement celle de nos invités, rappelle-toi qu'il vienne du pays du sable, ils nous sont forcément étrangers. Cependant je ne peux pas me permettre un relâchement au niveau de la sécurité de ces personnes, ainsi que de la mienne, alors continuer de traquer la moindre chose suspecte. Et surtout fait cela dans le plus grand des secrets, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on sache que mes éclaireurs font la justice eux-mêmes. » Répondit autoritairement le blond avant de laisser partir sa jeune pisteuse.

« Ils nous ont trouvé Sasuke » Lui affirma la rousse.

Sasuke se retourna la regarda. Il n'avait pas pensé à masquer son odeur. C'était flagrant, Ils puaient l'étranger, et leur marque n'étaient pas celles des habitués du pays du vent. Sasuke avait laissé la rousse l'accompagner dans son ancien village, car il connaissait les compétences des éclaireurs de ce pays. Il priait seulement pour que le pouvoir de son équipière dépasse celui de ses anciens amis. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, quand Sasuke expliqua à Karin qui étaient Kiba Inuzuka et Tenten.

« Ecoute moi bien, Karin, Tu ne surpasseras jamais ces deux personnes. Tu n'es pas forcément du même domaine qu'eux. Ce sont des sauvages des pisteurs, plus proches des loups que des hommes. Kiba, il est capable de te flairer alors que tu es à une distance inimaginable. Quant à Tenten, ne la sous-estime surtout pas, elle est bien plus tranchante que les pattes d'un félin, et c'est une bien meilleure chasseuse que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est un duo, Kiba flaire, sent notre présence, Tenten nous débusque. Ton rôle sera de nous donner une certaine longueur d'avance. Tu dois sentir le moment où ils sont proches de nous, afin que nous nous donnions le temps de nous enfuir. Si tu ne le fait pas, sois certaine, que nous serons tous morts. » Dit Sasuke, en élevant la voix afin de couvrir le hurlement du vent.

Karin acquiesça en silence et suivit son partenaire vers leur camp de fortune.

Kiba héla sa partenaire d'un signe de tête. Elle vint vers lui se balance sur ses deux jambes fièrement.

« L'odeur, celle que je sens depuis quelques heures, m'est familière » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Tenten le regarda de ses yeux fardés de noirs, se sépara de lui, et d'un geste silencieux mais autoritaire leva sa lance, afin de guider le reste des soldats en direction de l'extérieur du village. Elle s'arrêta, resta en retrait, s'abaissa, et ramassa une poignée de terre. Elle la serra dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que la poussière ne tombe au sol, là où elle était avant. Une fois ceci effectué, elle partit avec ses soldats.


	3. Chapter 3

La fraicheur matinale avait envahi Konoha. Un vent frais balaya les longues plaines qui s'étendaient sur toutes les montagnes qui protégeaient le village caché. La rosée frappée par les alizées se mêlait à l'odeur verte des pins qui surplombaient le village. Tenten respirait à plein poumons l'odeur exaltante de la nature qui se réveillait, et la recrachait en un petit tas de fumée blanche, s'infiltrant par ses lèvres tremblantes. Ses cheveux, quoique relevés, tombaient sur ses épaules nues, et légèrement halées. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et contracta ses fières épaules. Son partenaire Kiba était encore plus sauvage qu'elle. Accroupit à ses côtés, les muscles de ses épaules étaient grossis par sa position. Ses bras nus, posés sur terre approchaient plus la couleur de la boue que celle du soleil. Quant à ses yeux, ils n'étaient qu'une infinie terre sèche, vide de nature. Tenten baissa son regard charbonneux sur son ami. Elle le vit poser sa main sur la terre, et la caresser lentement. L'homme se releva, contractant ses muscles développés, et regarda sa compagne.

« Ils sont passés par là, il y a peu. Il se pourrait même qu'ils y soient encore. Leur feu sent encore la cendre tiède. » Dit-il en un murmure.

Elle tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et reprit sa lente respiration. Kiba partit devant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la montagne verte. Tenten resta derrière avant de se baisser, de ramasser son bâton savamment taillé et de partir derrière son ami.

Non loin dans la vallée, Sasuke et Karin avait étouffé les flammes de leur feu. Ils restaient assis face à leurs cendres tièdes, alors que Karin avait omis la présence des deux pisteurs. Sasuke était également un bon chasseur, et il savait qui Naruto avait envoyé. Il se sentait capable de les battre, la haine avait décuplé ses forces, et l'avait nourrit de rage envers tous ses anciens compagnons. Ils savaient que Kiba et Tenten n'abandonneraient pas. Aussi loin ils y iraient, aussi loin ces deux-là les pourchasseraient. Ils peuvent marcher sur des terrains possédant de grands dénivelés pendant des heures, ils dorment rarement, et leurs estomacs sont déjà habitués au manque de nourriture. Jamais leurs jambes ne se fatiguent, et leur cœur sont fait de la plus froide des pierres, qui jamais ne se brise. Leurs esprits, pareil à des blocs de granit, soigneusement polis par le savoir malin de Naruto, ne faillit jamais. Kiba connait le terrain, tandis que Tenten, semblable aux loups des plus désertes des contrées a appris à chasser dès sa naissance. Leurs savoirs sont mêlés aux instincts les plus primaires. Ils acculent leurs proies, et fondent sur eux, pour les achever. Tenten détient aussi une profonde connaissance des armes blanches, et ses mains une fois armées, ne produisent qu'un son d'acier tranchant. Et pourtant, Sasuke se sentait capable d'échapper au statut de proie qui l'emprisonne depuis que les habitants du village caché le pourchassaient.

« Tu m'as dit qu'on ne devait pas attendre... » S'exclama Karin à voix basse.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais dit » Dit-il simplement. « Mais si je fuis, jamais il ne me sera possible de retourner à Konoha... »

« Ils sont juste là. » Le coupa Karin.

Naruto regardait de son bleu regard son village. Son ami Gaara était assis à côté de lui, accompagné par sa sœur, tandis que Sakura était accoudée à la rambarde du balcon. Elle jouait avec le lierre et la vigne vierge qui s'étaient réunis en tombant sur le balcon, s'agrippant au mur du bâtiment.

« Pourquoi as-tu envoyé tes éclaireurs Naruto ? » Questionna Temari.

« Il semblerait qu'un intrus se soit glissé dans la foret en bordure du village. Rien de grave, ou de menaçant à cette heure. » Répondit-il simplement, d'un air détaché.

« Rien qui ne justifierais notre départ précipité ? » Assura Gaara d'une voix claire.

Naruto tourna la tête, le regarda, détaillant son regard fatigué, et se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête.

« Tu sais Naruto, j'ai l'impression que tu manques cruellement d'amis. Je suis le seul à être resté aussi proche de toi. Quand n'est-il de Sasuke ? N'étiez-vous pas ami avant ? »

Sakura tourna vivement la tête, et Naruto le remarqua. Il se retourna vers son ami, puis se leva.

« Sasuke n'est plus rien à mes yeux, et à ceux de Sakura également » Dit-il en insistant sur la fin avant de partir gêné.

Sakura baissa la tête, gênée elle aussi par la question de Gaara. Elle salua les représentants du village du sable, s'excusa, et partit rejoindre Naruto.

« Naruto ! Naruto, attends, s'il te plait. » Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son amant.

Naruto se retourna vivement, et la jeune femme s'arrêta en face de lui, surprise par son emportement soudain.

« Pourquoi réagit tu ainsi quand il s'agit de Sasuke. Je croyais que c'était du passé pour toi, pour nous. » Dit-elle alors que Naruto la détaillait de son regard furieux.

« Et toi alors ? Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié, que tu ne pensais plus à lui. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour le remplacer totalement ? » S'exclama t'il.

Sakura s'approcha prudemment de lui, et l'enlaça dans ses bras blancs.

« Tu sais bien qu'il fait partie de ma mémoire, mais que mon cœur, n'est pas partagé. Il est intégralement tien. » Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Naruto l'étreignit à son tour de ses bras puissant, entrainés aux combats rapprochés.

« Je le croit toujours Sakura. Et je te fais assez confiance pour ce qui est de ne pas me trahir... » Dit-il à voix basse avant d'embrasser le bas du visage de la jeune femme.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, piétina les cendres et se recula vivement quand il vit une flèche arriver droit sur lui. Elle passa à côté de lui et se planta dans un tronc de chêne juste derrière le jeune homme. Furtivement, d'un geste concis il fit signe à Karin de déguerpir et de prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que Tenten la poussa violemment sur le côté en hurlant, arme en main.

« Toi ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de fendre l'air avec sa lance.

Sasuke se baissa juste à temps et la lance se planta horizontalement sur le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Elle sortit deux couteaux de sa taille et balaya l'espace devant elle en espérant blesser le fugitif. Leurs bruits en témoignaient, ces couteaux sont si finement aiguisés qu'ils entameraient la peau de celui qu'ils toucheraient, et ce jusqu'à la chair. Sasuke sortit son propre katana et bloqua chacune des attaques de Tenten. Après avoir esquivé une attaque effectuée par le haut, Sasuke empoigna le coude de Tenten, le tendit, et passa derrière l'arbre avant de donner un puissant coup sur le bras de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un grognement guttural et lâcha un de ces couteaux. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et attaqua le visage du jeune homme. Elle réussit à le blesser légèrement à la joue, mais bien vite il lui désarma l'autre main en effectuant la même opération. Elle plia le genou et envoyât son pied dans la mâchoire du déserteur. Il lâcha son arme et tomba sur le dos. Elle lui sauta dessus le clouant au sol de ses muscles félins et disciplinés. La suite ne fût qu'un enchainement de coups. Bien que le combat rapproché ne fût pas la spécialité de la jeune femme, sa force était quasiment égale à celle de Sasuke. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la fît glisser sous lui. Tenten remonta le genou rapidement et lui mit un puissant coup dans le bas ventre, le tenant sonné pendant une poignée de seconde. Elle voulut en profiter pour s'éclipser, mais Sasuke, aimant le travail bien finit, la rattrapa par la cheville la trainant dans la terre humide. Elle se dégagea en lui envoyant son autre pied dans la joue, se releva et attrapa son couteau qu'elle avait lâché non loin. Il se releva également attrapa le deuxième couteau de Tenten qui était visiblement plus près que son arme à lui. Il fût plus rapide qu'elle, et dans un geste précis il transperça la jeune femme. Le fer blanc de la lame entama la peau de la jeune femme avant de se nicher en dessous du foie, sur la hanche de celle-ci. Elle cria à peine malgré la douleur, et se laissa porter par le bras musclé du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement laissant apparaitre leur couleur : marron boisé. Sasuke les contempla un instant, avant de lui souffler :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas visé un point stratégique, tu ne mourras pas... »

Kiba arriva à leur hauteur tandis que Karin se relevait de sa chute. Sasuke déposa la jeune femme dans le l'herbe sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ferma les siens, ne laissant que ses paupières aussi noires que la nuit. Il l'accompagna dans sa tombée, et comme pour s'excuser, il retira fermement le couteau qui était enfoncé dans le corps de la jeune femme. Kiba s'apprêta à attaquer, mais le seul regard de Sasuke l'en dissuada. Le jeune homme s'accroupit, tendant ses muscles, et regarda son ancien ami, les yeux plein de haine. Sasuke délaissa le couteau à côté de la pisteuse et ramassa son katana. Il aida sa coéquipière à se relever, et se retourna une dernière fois vers Kiba.

« Sa vie n'est pas en danger, ramène la simplement à Konoha et assure toi qu'elle dispose des soins nécessaire, et je te garantis qu'elle vivra. » Dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de disparaitre dans la forêt.

Kiba le regarda méfiant, et s'assit près de son amie. Il se releva, se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Il descendit silencieusement le vallon, en ayant bien pris soin de récupérer la lance de l'éclaireuse. Il descendit à Konoha, traversa la grande allée faite de sable et de terre sous le regard apeuré des passants. Personne n'osait parler, personne n'exclamait son horreur quand ils virent le long de la jambe de Kiba, s'écouler le sang noir de Tenten. Le liquide laissa des traces indélébiles sur le chemin beige de Konoha. Personne n'osa l'approcher quand dans les escaliers du bureau de l'Hokage, il s'arrêta plusieurs fois vacillant dans les marches salissant les murs verts de sang et de terre séchés. Pas même Naruto n'osa s'exprimer quand Kiba ramena la louve de Konoha blessée, suintant le sang animal sur le bureau du chef du village.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto était sur le balcon, torse nu. L'aube embrassa la dalle blanche et remonta au fil des minutes le corps de L'Hokage. L'ombre s'arrêta un peu avant ses yeux, laissant le haut de sa tête dans une pénombre chaude. Il venait de se lever, et avait pris la peine de sortir de la chambre sans un bruit. Il était sous pression à présent qu'il savait qui était à la bordure de son village. Peut-être allait-il lui faire payer ses mensonges, ses secrets, ses trahisons. Il n'en n'était pas sûr, car il n'était pas convaincu que Sasuke sache l'intégralité des actes qu'avait accomplis Naruto. De ce fait, il le savait, et irrémédiablement, cette idée le terrifiait : Sasuke venait lui arracher l'amour de sa vie. Le simple fait qu'il l'eut aimé était une trahison, la plus grave. Il allait le payer de sa vie, et quand Sasuke tiendrait son cœur sanglant dans sa main victorieuse, alors Naruto aura payé pour cette minuscule erreur. Si Naruto avait de l'ambition, Sasuke était tout aussi tenace que lui. Rien ne l'effraie, et même absent, Naruto sent l'influence que son ami à sur ses membres. Il sentait toujours la peur dans ses entrailles, qui lui cisaillait le foie et qui lui emmêlait les boyaux, quand il se prenait à penser que Sasuke pût le devancer. De plus, Naruto de par ses crimes, avait imprimé une odeur malsaine sur sa peau et sur celles de ceux qu'il a entrainés dans ses combines. Si jamais Sasuke venait à apprendre que Naruto avait sur les mains le sang de sa famille, du moins, d'une infime part de sa famille, aucun homme ne pourra résister à l'invincible haine de son partenaire. Naruto avait l'odeur d'un assassin qui à dépassé la limite, il n'imagine même pas une vie après une de ses visites. C'est ce qui couta la vie de Fugaku. Le temps avait fait disparaitre les souillures sur le creux des ongles de Naruto, mais il le savait : Neji Huyga lui n'avait pas oublié. Si le blond était capable, avec démence, du plus grand calme, Neji, lui était terrifié et le montrait à chaque regard. Naruto l'avait convaincu qu'il préparait un attentat afin de récupérer son ancienne influence. Neji l'avait suivi sans un mot poursuivi par un silence de mort et d'un sentiment de distance. Naruto lui avait assuré qu'à présent les vrais hommes tuaient. La cervelle du grand-père éclata dans les mains de Neji, souillant celles de Naruto qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de Neji qui s'était accroupit. Neji le tua, détournant les yeux. Naruto se jour, avait pensé que Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais, parce que s'était un traitre. Il n'avait pas songé au fait que les traites ont les mains aussi crues que leurs paroles, et que leurs rancunes que celle de la nature qui voudrait reprendre ce qu'elle a auparavant donné. Mais voilà, Naruto stagnait, parce qu'il le savait : Derrière chaque vengeance, se trouvait une femme. Elles n'oublient jamais, parce qu'elles n'aiment pas qu'une saison. Seule elles pleurent à s'en noyer, à cause de leur incapacité à tourner la page. Malgré le déni de Sakura, Naruto gardait dans sa tête l'idée qu'elle l'aima encore. Son avenir est partit avec Sasuke, et son sourire se trouve dans les yeux verts de sa femme.

Il s'avança vers la zone ou le soleil cognait sur les dalles auparavant blanches. Il contempla un instant sa barrière blanche en pierre qui délimitait le balcon, s'y avança, posa ses mains dessus, et regarda le bas. La population venait à peine de se lever, et déjà l'odeur des petits pains de beurre s'élevait dans les airs. Naruto avait grandi, et depuis il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre un bol de ramen et 'l'odeur du sang. Il resta là quelques instants, et se tourna en direction de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta et resta planter là, scrutant les yeux son ancien ami.

« Je savais que tu viendrais » Murmura Naruto

« Mais tu ne sais pas encore pourquoi je suis venu à toi » Répondit Sasuke d'un ton cinglant.

Naruto releva la tête, dédaigneux, et s'en retourna vers son balcon. Il posa les mains sur la rambarde, découvrant son visage de l'ombre, tandis que Sasuke restait en retrait, les yeux baissés, les hanches à peine tournées vers la chambre ou dormait Sakura.

« Je pense savoir... » Souffla l'hokage.

« Ah oui tu crois ça ? » Répondit froidement Sasuke, s'arrachant à son envie d'aller retrouver la femme dont il rêvait sans cesse.

« Sois tu es revenu, plus clément que jamais pour me tuer, sois tu penses que tu vas éradiquer ce village... » Dit Naruto d'un air amusé.

« Et toi, tu crois que si tu t'interpose, ce village aura la vie sauve ? Tu rêves... La vengeance nous donne de bien plus grands pouvoirs que tu ne crois... » S'exclama Sasuke en toisant son ancien partenaire.

« Et bien toi aussi, sache, que la rancœur, t'offre également des pouvoirs. Alors si tu parles de vengeance, Sasuke, j'en suis aussi. » Dit Naruto d'un ton un peu plus élevé en se retournant.

« Naruto, tu veux exercer une vengeance sur ce que tu ne contrôle pas : La nature. Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas volé le cœur de Sakura, elle me l'a donné de son plein gré. En revanche, ma famille ne t'a pas offerte leurs vies, tu leurs a lâchement prit et tu m'as bannis, pour quoi ? Pour le pouvoir, et l'amour d'une seule et unique femme, que tu n'as au final, jamais su conquérir. »

« En mon sens, Sasuke, tu m'as autant pris que moi je ne t'ai volé... »

« On n'applique pas la vengeance sur de l'amour, par contre l'on applique une justice contre le meurtre. Combien de tes amis son mort pour sécurité, parce que tu craignais de n'être un jour plus au pouvoir. Combien de gens innocent as-tu tué parce que tu voyais Sakura poser les yeux sur eux ? Combien de gamins as-tu enlisé dans tes mensonges afin de m'éviter ? Combien de fois t'es-tu regardé dans un miroir ? " Enuméra Sasuke d'une voix claire, tournant autour du jeune blond.

« Alors réjouis-toi Sasuke, parce que tu ne seras pas le premier que je tuerais pour une histoire de cœur ou de pouvoir, ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais ca bien. » Répondit Naruto d'un ton hautain.

« Et que feras-tu si jamais Sakura venait à me voir ? » Demanda le jeune homme caressant du bout des doigts les rideaux blancs qui séparaient la pièce ou dormait la jeune femme et le balcon.

Naruto se figea, tandis que Sasuke souleva les rideaux et entra dans la pièce. Sakura dormait sur le ventre. Le drap noir recouvrait ses jambes, tandis que la peau de son dos était balayée par les ombres des rideaux. Naruto entra à son tour, s'arrêta au côté de Sasuke, et regarda la jeune femme, inquiet. Le fugitif posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui tourna la tête.

« Ne t'en fait pas, quand tu mourras, ton cœur ne sentira pas la blessure. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Shikamaru Nara était seul sur sa terrasse protégé par un toit en bois qui recouvrait toute la surface de la petite parcelle. Seuls ses pieds étaient embrassés par le soleil chaud du midi. Parfois un léger alizé soufflait et le faisait frissonner. D'habitude, Shikamaru, qui avait fait abstraction du bruit des passants, était dans le silence et la quiétude le plus total. Mais aujourd'hui un léger tintement l'avait dérangé. Il avait dû ouvrir les yeux, et quand ils furent ouverts, et habitués à la lumière, il reconnut la jolie princesse des sables, qui avait sans gêne apparente, sauté le mur en pierre grise avant d'atterrir avec grâce sur la pelouse verte du ninja. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se redressa jusqu'à s'assoir sur les lattes en bois de sa terrasse. Temari s'avança, faisait teinter les différentes clochettes qui clôturaient son habit de danse qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle se baissa un peu, et doucement s'excusa. Shikamaru ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'insolence du geste de la princesse, il n'avait vu que la spontanéité de la jeune fille. Ce n'était qu'une jolie princesse perdue dans un village inconnu à ses sens. Cette princesse, c'était chez lui qu'elle venait chercher refuge, c'était un peu comme un petit oiseau tombé du nid. Il se releva totalement, et il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Je n'ai pas quitté Suna, et son horrible par terre de sable, pour ne pas voir un lopin d'herbe à Konoha, le village de la feuille » Répondit-elle avec dédain.

Shikamaru sourit. L'oiseau savait en fait se débrouiller. Shikamaru lui demanda d'un ton plus assuré si elle voulait boire ou manger quelque chose.

« Oui ! Je crève la dalle ! » S'exclama la jeune fille.

Shikamaru élargit son sourire et s'enfuit dans l'ombre de sa maison. Il partit dans sa minuscule cuisine destinée uniquement au célibataire qu'il est. Il coupa rapidement un citron avant de le presser dans un grand verre transparent rempli d'eau fraiche. Sans regret, il coupa une part du gâteau en chocolat que lui avait préparé Ino en honneur de leur longue amitié. Il détestait tout ce qui était sucré, tout ce qui était enfantin, futile... Il se dit que même si lui était sérieux à souhait, une fille telle que Temari devait adorer ce genre de truc, après tout un gâteau au chocolat, riche et dégoulinant, c'était aussi spontané que la jeune fille qui était en ce moment dans son jardin. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin, Temari s'était allongée sur la pelouse sur le ventre. Tout en continuant à préparer l'assiette pour le gâteau, Shikamaru essaya de s'imaginer en train de s'émerveiller des grains de sable de Suna. Sans succès. Son assiette était finie : Le gros bout de moelleux au chocolat trônait dans l'assiette, couché sur son flanc. Le regard du jeune homme se reporta sur le verre, et soudain il fut en proie à un cruel dilemme intérieur : Fallait-il laisser de la citronnade, ou plutôt la remplacer par un verre de lait. Son esprit aguerri pensa rapidement que les citrons pourraient combler un côté amer, du genre « Tu m'as dit de manger des citrons parce que j'étais si amère... ». Or Temari n'était pas du tout amère, c'était plutôt une saveur opaque, lisse, comme un sirop très léger qui vous soigne d'un fort mal de gorge. Quant au verre de lait, il avait peur que la jolie princesse ne trouve cela trop enfantin, trop assuré, quoique vu son naturel, elle l'aurait bu de bon cœur, sans chipoter sur les traces que le liquide aurait laisser sur le haut de ses lèvres. Il se décida de ne pas toucher à sa préparation, et sortit de sa maison d'un pas peu assurer mais convaincant. Sur le court chemin, il se prit à rêver de Temari et lui, ensemble sur la pelouse, lui l'embrassant sur ses lèvres gorgées de citronnade. Il s'arrêta face à elle, et elle ne leva pas tête. Il s'assit près d'elle posa l'assiette et le verre sur l'herbe. Elle attrapa le gâteau de sa main bronzée, le coupa, en en mangea un bout, avant de proposer l'autre à Shikamaru. Il réfléchit, puis n'ayant pas le cœur de lui refuser quoique ce soit, il le prit et le mangea. Elle se saisit ensuite du verre, et le but d'une traite. Elle se déplaça légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses mains, et déposa un baiser calculé sur la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme, avant de se relever. Shikamaru se releva immédiatement, tentant d'oublier le pseudo-baiser afin d'agir avec assurance. Temari se dirigea vers le mur, tendit les mains vers le haut du muret. Shikamaru, se baissa, posa sa main en dessous du pied nu de la jeune femme, et la souleva avec force et galanterie. Puis le petit oiseau était repartit comme il était venu, à l'échappée belle. Shikamaru s'éloigna du mur, et s'étendit juste sur la place de la jeune, le visage tourner vers le soleil. Il n'avait plus peur du soleil, aujourd'hui il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et il l'avait pratiquement embrassé. Demain, pour sûr, il le tiendrait enlacé.


	5. Chapter 5

**L**e soleil blanc du matin lui caressa ses jambes nues. Les draps en soie se mouvèrent en un mouvement fluide, et la jeune femme sortit du lit. Elle posa ses deux pieds sur le carrelage noir, et frissonna au contact froid de la pierre. Elle enfila le peignoir rose pâle qui glissa sur ses blanches épaules. Elle s'avança vers la porte-fenêtre, retroussa les lourds rideaux, et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Elle sortit de la chambre, à présent baignée de la lumière du matin. Elle leva la tête et offrit son cou au soleil qui entrait par la grande baie vitrée qui longeait tout le couloir. Elle longea le couloir, le plus près possible des fenêtres, jusqu'aux cuisine. Quand elle y entra, elle ne fût nullement dérangée par le tumulte. Elle huma avec charme les composantes sucrée et veloutés de l'air de la cuisine. Elle s'empressa de retrouver sa modéliste : Ino Yamanaka. Elle était attablée sur le comptoir gris métallisé, affairée à finir avec délicatesse et rigueur la pièce qui sera servie ce midi au représentant du village voisin. Elle posa la dernière arabesque de chocolat blanc près de l'arbre de nougat. Ino regarda son amie, comme si elle cherchait son approbation, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle aurait bien manger cette pièce de suite si cela ne lui était pas défendu. Ino lui sourit et demanda avec vigueur, d'une voix claire, un petit déjeuner pour Sakura et elle-même. Sakura sortit accompagnée d'Ino et s'assit dans le petit jardin, à même le sol. Quelques minutes après, une personne leur apporta un plateau contenant de petites tasses en porcelaine blanche, accompagnée de quelques macarons roses et rouges. Sakura posa un sucre au fond de sa tasse et versa le café noir contenu dans la théière appartenant au même service que les tasses. Elle en servit dans la tasse d'Ino qui la posa sur le parquet flottant qui délimitait la terrasse. Sakura attrapa un macaron, et croqua du bout de ses lèves roses.

_« Naruto n'est pas là, hein ? »_ demanda Ino entre deux bouchées de pâtisseries.

_« Non il est partit promener les représentants de Suna... »_

Ino la regarda, posa son macaron, et repris avec plus de sérieux.

_« Et j'imagine que y'en tous les jours de l'année des représentants de Suna pour qu'il se permette de ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toi... »_

Sakura la regarda elle aussi avec sérieux avant de trancher.

_« Il est simplement occupé, c'est rien, et puis c'est que le petit-déjeuner. Et s'il était toujours là, il ne voudrait sûrement pas t'avoir dans les pattes, alors nous n'aurions jamais le temps de se voir... »_

Ino rigola, et continua de manger les pâtisseries, se disputant avec Sakura afin de savoir laquelle des deux mangerait le dernier macaron.

Naruto n'était pas partit avec le groupe de Suna, il était accompagné de Tenten qui s'était rétablit, enfin assez d'après elle. Elle le suivait d'un pas félin dans les grandes allées ensablées de Konoha plissant et injuriant des yeux tous ceux qui la regardait comme un animal. Ils atteignirent le fond du village, et avec un dernier regard à Tenten, Naruto entra dans la dernière masure du village : celle de Neji Hyuga. Le propriétaire se leva de l'endroit où il était agenouillé. Tenten entra à son tour et baissa son éternelle lance à son flanc. Elle frémit en croisant le regard blanc, livide de Neji.

_« Démon... »_ Souffla t'elle entre ses dents.

_« Tait-toi. »_ lui ordonna Naruto.

Il tendit son bras vers Neji, et le rejoignit en une enjambée, il se retourna et d'un signe de tête il demanda à Tenten de veiller à la bonne garde de la maison. Il intima alors à Neji de rejoindre le petit jardin ou ils pourraient discuter.

Tenten resta seul dans le salon des Hyuga. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre la plus secrète, et les draps pourpres s'entassaient contre les fenêtres et sur le sofa. Un autel était dressé contre le mur, empli d'encens et de bougies. La chasseuse caressa du bout de ses doigts usés la belle table massive faite en bois de santal, avant de toucher aux tissus du démon. Elle en trouva un plus maléfique que les autres, plus sombres que toute la pièce, elle tira dessus et découvrit alors un portrait de son démon. Elle vociféra contre elle-même et regarda les yeux de l'homme sur le tableau. Morts, comme ceux de tous les démons. Parce que si le cœur est mort, les yeux vivent encore, sauf chez les démons que Tenten méprisait depuis toute petite. On lui avait appris à discerner dans chacun de leurs actes le mal le plus absolu. On lui avait conté le soir que ce ne sont pas des êtres de chairs nés dans la terre, pas comme elle.

Naruto quand à lui était assis en face de Neji sur une place de bois. Il lui demanda en soufflant sur son thé de garder son calme, car même si Sasuke, le démon de ses rêves était revenu le hanter, cela ne constituait pas une menace envers lui ou sa famille. Neji n'en fit rien, ne bougea pas et rit doucement en disant :

_« Mon heure est venue, j'espère juste que si demain il viendra me chercher mon encens ne sera pas encore consumer. »_

Naruto le regarda interdit.

_« As-tu revu Hinata depuis que tu es devenu Hokage ? Elle pense toujours à toi, je crois ? Et toi ? Tu penses à elle des fois ? »_

Naruto le regarda, et répondit avec sérieux et dédain.

_« Je suis marié... »_

Neji ne releva pas et but le thé à la menthe et à la cannelle qui avait infusé sous ses bâtons d'encens.

_« Sinon, je te proposais que Tenten reste chez toi, pour une question de sécurité. Ca me semble une bonne idée. »_

_« La cohabitation risque d'être difficile, mais c'est toi le chef ici. »_

Naruto se leva sans même avoir touché à son thé, et approuva les dires de Neji.

Sakura avait congédié Ino en fin d'après-midi. Elle était restée regarder aux travers des baies vitrées le soleil couchait embrassé les murs des maisons de Konoha. Elle attendait que Naruto revienne, espérant prendre son dîner avec lui, mais même si cela ne se faisait pas, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle était seule sans lui, et elle le bénissait déjà chaque nuit d'être présent avec elle, dans leur lit. Comme les fenêtres derrière-elle étaient ouvertes elle sentait le vent rafraichit du soir lui caresser la nuque et le dos. Mais un coup de vent irrégulier la fit se retourner sous la surprise, un homme, grand, assez grand pour éteindre la lumière du soir par sa silhouette était devant elle. Elle l'examina, et les yeux pleins de liesse elle le reconnut.

_« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas sur toi que je devais tomber... »_ Murmura-t-il peiné.

Elle s'avança vers lui, toucha ses mains, et le guida vers la lumière afin de voir ses yeux. La lumière plongea sur le visage de l'inconnu, et avec regret elle vit que ses yeux n'avaient pas changer. Toujours le fond rouge de la vengeance. Sasuke ne lui donna pas le temps de dire quelque chose, et posa sa main sur sa joue, avant de dire :

_« Quoique tu penses de moi, sache d'abord que Naruto et Konoha tout entier te ment. Tu es seule, Sakura, seule entre les traîtres. _»__

Sans rien dire de plus il repartit. Il avait laissé stratégiquement dans le doute Sakura, la laissant se demander qui des yeux bleus ou rouges étaient les traîtres.


	6. Chapter 6

Un vent de brouillard balaya la plaine nue de toute végétation. Le vent enfla dans le bas village de Konoha, laissant s'échoir les débris du passé monstrueux de chaque habitants. L'on avait depuis longtemps mesuré l'abime qui séparait des actes de certains et leurs pensées. Il aurait fallu fonder la politique du village sur les bases de la terreur, puis vivre éternellement dans ce nuage de mensonge. Naruto, à l'instant où il comprit son erreur, voyait les piliers de son pays, la peur qu'il avait savamment engendré, s'effondrer à ses pieds sur les tombes qu'il avait creusé de ses mains. Sa chance, fût qu'il ne tomba pas seul. Tapi dans le rayonnement tyrannique de Naruto, se trouvait Sasuke, recru et lavé de souffrance. Mortifié à l'idée de devoir faire ce pourquoi il avait employé une éternité à combattre, Sasuke avait attendu, encore, et encore.

Tenten se lavait tous les matins de ses péchés. Elle s'immergeait dans la nature salvatrice et la laissait lui enlever ce qui était nécessaire pour que son âme redevienne pure. Mais comme ce matin, elle avait senti que la nature venait à elle, elle resta postée sur le seuil de la porte de la masure de Neji, aux portes de la ville. Elle laissa la brume s'engouffrer dans la pièce et éteindre tous les bâtons d'encens, et elle la regarda lézarder les chemins montants vers la haute ville. Neji la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il dévisageait et décortiquait toutes les pratiques barbares de la jeune femme. La nature n'était qu'une chose hasardeuse et indisciplinée, et qu'importe celui qui lui obéissait pourvu qu'un homme puisse la dompter. Hinata sa cousine la regardait d'un œil plus avenant, mais ce fût sans compter la détermination de Tenten. L''idée du fait que ceux qui étaient différents de nous, ne sont que des étrangers, des diables, étaient ancrée aussi profondément dans son esprit qu'un texte de loi sur de la pierre. Naruto s'était appliqué à enseigner cette manière de penser à chacun de ses amis, et dans le cas d'Hinata, peut-être est-ce l'amour pour un démon qui la sauva de l'intolérance. Neji était né dedans, et Tenten y avançait à grand pas. Mais Hinata serait alors amenée à comprendre, que parfois, que l'amour ne conduit pas à de grandes choses.

Qui laisserait-il en vie ? Son plan était pourtant clair, et pourtant ses sentiments étaient confus comme l'eau après jeter un caillou dedans. S'il tuait Sakura, il en porterait la blessure à jamais dans son cœur, et pourtant s'il ne la tuait pas son cœur de cendre ne serait pas rassasié de vengeance. S'il tuait Naruto, ce serait sans doute trop facile, mais s'il ne le tuait pas, ce serait encore pire, et pourtant, peut-être que le fait de tuer son être aimé serait suffisant à assouvir ce besoin sans précédent de porter à sang toutes les larmes qui inondait son cœur. Quant à Neji, qui avait si honteusement participé à la mort de sa dernière famille, sans doute devrait-il périr, mais alors il mettrait fin à la torture dans laquelle vivant Neji, une torture psychologique : la peur. Il haïssait Konoha, et pourtant seulement une poignée d'habitants l'intéressait. Aussi, ce n'était pas la vengeance qu'il recherchait exactement, c'était l'acceptation de la peine de la perte. Et Sasuke était convaincu que s'il voyait ses ennemis mourir, souffrir d'amour, de douleur, peut-être cela le convaincra-t-il que c'était peut-être mieux que sa famille soit morte sans pour autant souffrir. Il avait mille fois exercé la souffrance, que Sasuke avait compris que la douleur, morale, ou physique, n'était rien comparer à la mort elle-même. Fardeau en tête, il descendit la côte menant au village.

Naruto avait laissé Sakura partir. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, ni juré, elle n'avait rien dit, et pourtant il aurait aimé qu'il lui parlât. Il aurait aimé qu'elle pleure, crie, puis que enfin il lui explique, et que par un des plus beaux miracles, elle se jette dans ses bras et hurle comme elle l'aimait. Mais cela n'arrivât pas, et quand bien même cela était arriver, il aurait été impossible qu'elle le lui pardonne. Alors que le temps était lourd et fade, il joignit le vieux quartier industriel en bordure du village. Il savait qu'il pourrait tomber sur Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Il emprunta le chemin de sable, commun à tous ceux du village. Aussi quand il sortit, il sentit les regards autrefois bons et généreux, mais à présent lourd de reproches et dégoûts se poser sur lui. Absous de bonté d'âme, il releva la tête, et comme le grand homme qu'il était, il marcha la tête haute, les épaules droites les mains devant lui. A mesure qu'il avançait, il approchait des vieux bâtiments industriels. Les cuves en fonte afin d'asservir le complexe militaire était usé, sénile, et noir de charbon. Le chemin devins plus lisse, régulier, à force de passage de véhicules. Les usines autrefois blanche, motivé, et ambitieuse, étaient à présent traversées de longues fissures. Naruto s'arrêta, passa la main sur visage, et avec mécontentement, il constata qu'il avait aujourd'hui ses premières rides.

Tenten était sur le seuil, accablant de toute sa haine le silence presque ecclésiastique qui régnait sur le vieux quartier de Neji. Elle s'arrêta presque de respirer, sa lance en main, prête à foudroyer de barbarie la première offense qui lui sera faite. Neji lui arriva, essuyant ses mains sur une épaisse serviette. Il vit Tenten sur le seuil, laissant entrer l'épaisse brume dans la maison.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester sur le seuil… Rentre s'il te plait. » Lui demanda-t-il.

Tenten se retourna, médisante dans ses yeux, concise dans ses gestes, mais avant qu'elle ne pût dépasser le seuil, la lame d'une arme lui transperça le poumon, s'enfonçant de part et d'autre de son corps. Le fer logé dans sa chair se retira d'un coup sec, retournant prêt du corps de son possesseur. Le corps de la louve tomba lourdement sur la dalle marbrée du pas de la porte, disparaissant dans le brouillard. Ce dernier se retira et découvrit le visage funeste du vengeur, qui venait accomplir sa morbide tâche. Neji, qui alors n'avait pas bougé depuis, lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et voulut s'enfuir. Sasuke eût raison de son mouvement, avança en évitant le corps de Tenten, attrapa le bras de sa victime et perfora son flanc avec le fer de son arme. Neji, dos à lui voulut lui porter un coup défensif, mais il ne fît que faire tomber la lampe et le lourd socle à plume, encore empli d'encre. Neji se mordit les lèvres, sous la douleur physique, mais aussi sous la douleur morale. Son intelligence, damnée soit-elle, car il comprit que le coup n'était pas fatal, et que le bruit avait alerté sa cousine, qui ne tarderait pas à faire partie de cette tragédie. Aussi, savait-il que le cœur de Sasuke était assez gonflé de rancœur et de sang-froid pour le laisser au sol se vidant de son sang, regardant sa cousine mourir avant lui. Et contre cela, il ne pouvait rien faire, Sasuke ne venait répondre qu'à un coup mortel du destin. Aussi, Neji le cœur gros, vit que le hasardeux destin venait accomplir son funeste dessein. Sa cousine était là sous ses yeux, le regardant interdite glissant au sol dans une mare de sang.

Naruto avait atteint la maison de Neji. La porte était ouverte, ce qui n'étonna pas Naruto, car l'encens devait excéder l'odorat de Tenten. Une fois sur le seuil, il voulut rentrer mais son pied buta sur quelque chose d'inerte. Il recula et vit le sang, noircit par l'oxygène se rependre en fine trainée sur les petits escaliers de l'entrée. Il ne souffla mot, et avec grande précaution, il rentra enjambant le corps présumé, encore caché par le brouillard. L'odeur du sang lui piqua le nez. Elle était bien plus forte encore que la senteur de l'encens froid, lentement consumer par le petit matin. Il vit rapidement le corps de Neji. Il était imposant, et sa blancheur ne l'étonna pas. Naruto resta discret dans ses émotions, peut-être car il savait que son tour viendrait. Du moins il l'attendait, mais il savait qu'il avait fait un éternel pacte avec la mort, la sienne, ou celle des siens. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas toute de suite, c'était le troisième corps. Celui de la malheureuse personne qui s'était mise entre le chemin du meurtrier et du vengeur. Le corps avait était trainé jusqu'au jardin et ne portait qu'un ultime coup. Naruto savait Sasuke cruel dans ses gestes, mais pas dans son âme, aussi il se penchât vers le corps de la défunte. Et dans le silence de l'intimité des grands rois qui ne pleurent pas, Naruto déposa un baiser sur les lèves closes de celle qu'il avait failli aimer. Même dans une blancheur presque spectrale, Hinata restait belle. Prisonnière d'une enveloppe chétive, Naruto la savait d'un grand courage. La mort vorace ne lui enlevait rien à son innocence, et Naruto regretta que Sasuke lui ait ôté la vie sous un concours du hasard. Il n'y avait rien pour la rejoindre, rien pour atteindre sa pureté, rien pour voir sur son propre visage le même bonheur qui était présent sur celui de la jeune fille. Elle était partie sans souffrir parce qu'elle vit recluse de bonté, Naruto mourrait, le dos chargé de cris.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Temari rendait visite chaque matin à Shikamaru. Il était silencieux, les lèvres closes par son intelligence qui le rendait muet de timidité. Elle passait toujours par son mur, et cela ne dérangeait pas Shikamaru, car tous les soirs, elle le surprenait alors qu'il cuisinait, seul, pour elle. Mais ce soir-là, il l'entendit arriver. Son saut avait été moins léger, moins empli que d'habitude de gaité. Alors, il s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait, et l'attendit sur le seuil de sa terrasse. Elle arriva vers lui, le visage fermé, et lui tendit la main qu'il prit aussitôt.

« Je dois partir » Lui dit-elle.

« Quand ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Demain... Gaara a dit qu'il le fallait. »

Shikamaru avait compris cette nécessité. Mais aussi contrairement à Temari, il sentit son cœur s'alléger. La diplomatie étant au beau fixe entre les deux pays, il verrait Temari aussi souvent qu'il y aurait d'affaire. Et cette distance lui permettrait d'acquérir de l'adresse à montrer ses émotions. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne comprit pas toute de suite. Il lui expliqua, et elle parut se détendre. Le cœur de Shikamaru s'envola à l'idée de cette promesse secrète. Temari se sentit plus légère, et comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle se hissa sur la terrasse, à la hauteur de son amant, et l'embrassa, avant de rentrer avec lui.

Sakura s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité, toute lumière cachée par le brouillard, elle regardait le vide autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient cernés, mais pas encore remplis de larmes. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir espéré l'aimer seul ? Peinée par cette preuve d'amour ultime mais funeste, elle s'allongea sur son lit et resta comme ça à rester éveillée d'une vie sans rêves. Mais son cauchemar vint se troubler, comme quand l'on jette une pierre à la surface de l'eau. Un cercle se formait quand un autre disparaissait. Sasuke était à sa fenêtre, Naruto en dehors du village. Sasuke la regarda se redresser et entra complètement dans la pièce. Il se débarrassa prestement de son arme, la posa au sol encore chargée de sang. Il avança vers la jeune femme qui le fixait, mais s'arrêta, il regarda ses mains. Il frotta ses dernières contres son flanc, ses cuisses, essayant d'enlever le sang. Sakura le regarda gênée, et Sasuke releva la tête. Il la regarda terrifié d'avoir accompli son devoir, et Sakura comprit ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se leva, et d'un pas sûr elle l'enlaça. Là où naquit des larmes de déception, elle donna un baiser. Là ou disparaissait un cœur, elle donna le sien.

Alors que la lune apparaissait, le brouillard se leva, découvrant le cœur blessé de Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Naruto, aprs avoir vu le drame de vengeance qu'il avait engendr, c'tait dcid rentrer chez lui. Il voulait voir une dernire fois Sakura, la serrer contre lui, mme si elle ne voulait plus de lui. Sur le chemin, non gn par les cris d'effroi des passants qui le voyait macul de sang, il repensa cette terrible poque qui avait t le commencement de tout : ses rves et ses angoisses.

_Past_

Tout le village tait runi dans la belle demeure des Uchiwa. A l'occasion Fugaku et Mikoto avait pouss les lourdes portes en bois qui maintenait clos leur jardin, le rendant accessible tous. Le jardin, bien qu'il soit plong dans le noir, tait baign par les lumires qui s'chappaient des baies vitres. Les parfums se confondaient entre ceux des cerisiers et ceux qui provenaient de la cuisine. En cartant les voix, choyes par le vin chaud, le silence tait de mise. Naruto s'tait isol dans cette profonde quitude. Il n'avait pas sa place ce diner, et le fait que personne ne lui avait adress la parole n'en tait que la preuve. Il pouvait compter sur les clins d'il compatissants de Sasuke et Sakura, mais il avait fini par en tre lass. Il avait quitt la table, sans bruit, s'vadant par la cuisine ou personne ne lui toucha mot. A l'heure qu'il tait, l'assemble devait jouir d'un magnifique dessert. Alors que Naruto croyait qu'il tait le seul dehors, un rire doux pera le silence. Il se cacha un peu plus dans l'ombre et regarda la jeune fille qui avait t rejointe par un autre garon. Il fit attention aux dtails qui rendaient les jeunes personnes complices. La jeune fille lia sa main celle du garon, et celui-ci lui dgagea les paules afin d'y dposer des baisers. Curieux, Naruto s'avana. La clart de la lune se reflta dans la petite mare tandis que le jeune couple regardait son reflet. Naruto retint alors un cri d'effroi et de peine quand il crut apercevoir des reflets roses dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il se reprit, et avec un souffle calcul, il se dit que c'tait srement les reflets des fleurs de cerisiers qu'il avait vu.

_ Tu crois ? _

Naruto sursauta, et la personne cache ses cot dans l'ombre s'avana. Son visage lav par les passions de la vie restait tendu, alors que ses yeux rembrunis glissaient du couple Naruto. Il fit un pitre sourire Naruto avant de lui dire :

_ Mon petit, je sais qui tu es, et quoi tu aspires, et sache que je ne suis pas si diffrent que toi. Mais quand tout, partir d'aujourd'hui, reste refaire, alors il va falloir de battre. Regarde-toi, tu es un vieux lion bless mort, toi de mordre une dernire fois. _

Naruto le regarda, et discerna les bandages qui enserraient la tte de l'homme qui lui parlait.

_ Maitre Danzo ? _ chuchota-t-il.

Danzo souffla en reculant.

_ Dit toi que ce n'est qu'un homme. Ses faiblesses sont pareilles aux tiennes, voir mmes plus pousses. _

Peu peu l'ombre l'enveloppa et le sombre maitre disparut compltement dans la nuit laissant Naruto seul.

L't avait transform tous les jardins. Celui de Sakura, l'apoge de la saison tait le plus beau de tous. Malgr le fait qu'il ait une superficie plus rduite par rapport celui des Uchiha, on lui en tenait un charme quasiment romantique. Le saule, trs vert faisant pleurer ses lianes sur la petite mare. Le cerisier, de plus de cent ans, faisant tomber sur l'eau chaque aliz ses ptales roses. L'herbe haute et mal taille abritait les fleurs qui formaient les plus beaux bouquets de Konoha. Les bourgeons roses, violets, blancs, jaunes sortaient des herbes jaunies par le soleil donnant au jardin une allure de peinture. L't avait transform les curs aussi. Celui de Sakura battait inlassablement pour Sasuke, et pour Naruto sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait invit ses deux amis afin de passer la soire attendre l'aurore. Pour l'occasion, sa mre lui avait mis de ct une jolie robe verte bouteille en soie. Aprs avoir enfiler la robe, Sakura sortit par la fentre de sa chambre qui mena au jardin, et aprs avoir fait quelques pas, elle s'allongea de tout son long sous le saule pleureur.

Sasuke avait reu l'invitation de Sakura. Cette dernire avait dpos religieusement ses lvres rouges en bas de la lettre. Sasuke sourit, quand quelqu'un toqua sa porte de chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et baissa la tte gn, la lettre encore la main. Sa mre sur le pas de la porte sourit de l'innocence quasi enfantine de son fils, et posa sa main sur son paule en signe de rconfort. Sasuke posa la lettre ouverte sur son bureau et laissa sa mre pousseter sa chemise. Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de sa mre, se retourna, et dposa un baiser sur son front. Il laissa sa mre et joignit la porte avant que celle-ci ne le rappelle.

_ Fils ? _

Sasuke se retourna interrogeant du regard sa mre.

_ Sakura est une bonne petite... _ Souffla t'elle

Sasuke sourit, tapotait nerveusement l'embrasure de la porte et sortit dfinitivement.

Sakura avait demand son pre d'ouvrir la terrasse et de dgager la vranda, afin que quand la fraicheur embrasserait la soire ses amis et elle puisse se rfugier dans un endroit au chaud sans leur boucher la vue jusqu'au ciel. Naruto tait arriv un peu aprs Sasuke ce qui avait laiss un peu de temps Sakura d'aimer son amant. Quand il tait arriv, Sasuke et Sakura avaient d se rduire leurs mains lies sous la table. Naruto n'avait pas regard Sakura, mais il lanait des regards perants, mfiants Sasuke qui rpondait par des petits sourires confus, dissimulant mal une pointe de rivalit. Sasuke le savait, Naruto avait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter Sakura, encore moi ce jour-l : de la chaleur. Sasuke passa sa main sur la cuisse de Sakura comme il avait vu son pre le faire. Sakura frmit son contact et posa sa main sur la sienne, tout cela en dehors du regard de Naruto. Alors qu'aucun ne parlait, un cri dchira la nuit. Sakura se leva en mme temps que Sasuke et Naruto. Alors que Sasuke partit le premier, Naruto s'approcha de Sakura qui s'apprtait les suivre.

_ Tu devrais rester l, nous reviendrons ne t'inquite pas. _ Lui souffla-t-il en baisant son front.

Sakura resta l, interdite tandis que Naruto courrait derrire Sasuke. Le hurlement avait averti tout le village, car la foule s'tait masser l'ore de la porte de bois du manoir Uchiha. Sasuke frmit, et sans mot il regarda Naruto qui arrivait ses cts. Il n'attendit plus et poussa les gens qui le regardaient d'un regard inquiet et pein. Puis il dpassa la foule, se retrouvant au centre de la masse. Il baissa lentement les yeux, et en un lan il se jeta sur le corps au sol. Le crime avait t excut avec fureur car le sang tait parpill bien loin dans le sable autour de cadavre. Naruto atteint l'avant-scne et regardant d'un air grave son ami qui s'tait jet sur le corps ventr de sa mre. Naruto tourna la tte et vit Neji qui le regardait avec des yeux graves. Naruto dtourna la tte, et dispersa la foule de ses bras. Quand celle-ci ft partie, le jeune homme se retourna vers son ami, posa sa main sur son paule, et laissa le relais son pre qui venait d'arriver. Il reprit le chemin de sable qui menait jusqu' la maison de Sakura. Cette dernire l'attendait devant la grille en fer qui clturait sa proprit. Elle s'tait dvtue de sa robe verte et avant mis quelque chose de plus chaud. Naruto s'arrta face elle et la regarda fixement. Durant quelque que seconde elle essaya d'analyser l'expression qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, et quand elle comprit d'elle-mme elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui lui rendit son treinte. Alors que les deux amis partageaient leurs peines en silence, Naruto se rappela ce que lui avait Danzo et il dcida de mettre un terme au combat contre Sasuke. Ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui ferait gagner, coup sr, la partie.

_ Sasuke est partit. Partit pour toujours. Il est partit se venger. _

Savamment, Naruto avait incit Sakura penser que Sasuke les avait oublis. Il avait cultiv la haine dans l'esprit de Sakura, et avait dtourn son amour. Alors que Sakura et aim Sasuke, Naruto s'arrangea pour qu'elle le hasse.

A l'aube, Sasuke tait sur les montagnes la sortie du village. Il s'en alla, avec un dernier regard pour le village, se promettant de revenir, de passer la porte en fer, et d'pouser Sakura dans son jardin un soir d't attendant de voir l'aurore.


End file.
